En la mañana
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Sus cuerpos, sudorosos, se sentían bien juntos, no se amoldaban a la perfección, pero, indudablemente, se complementaban de alguna manera completamente singular.Oneshoot para Litlle. lemmon o intento de.


Disclaimer: Ya saben, de Meyer xP

Para **Litlle**, (vease **todoplateado**) ojalá te guste, aún estoy en proceso de creación de lavender/ron con mucho *** pero te llegará en algún momento ;) Ojalá te guste :D y ojalá pases unas Navidades fantásticas, mas allá de todo el marketing estadounidense y tal, pero recuerda que todavía te tengo que mandar las galletitas :3 ¡Muy feliz Navidad!

Sabes, que si acá apareciera el asterisquito ese que usamos en LJ, pondría que te me tiro encima y te lleno de achuchones, pues bueno, ahora te lo digo y lo hago igual xP

* * *

-Hey tío ¿Otra vez llorando por la asquerosa chupasangre?- Preguntó Leah alegre, despegándose de su lectura matutina para taladrarlo con sus profundos ojos pardos, ávidos de información, y dando a conocer un destello de burla e ironía tanto en su tono de voz cómo en su sonrisa.

- Vete a la mierda- Fue lo único que atinó a contestar Jacob, sumamente malhumorado y refregándose un poco los ojos con el dorso de las manos.

- Vaya genio Jake. Dime… ¿Tan mal te fue? ¿Acaso un muertito de más de cien años puede más que tú?- Cuestionó poniéndose de pie ágilmente, colocando "Estudio en escarlata" bajo su delgado brazo y limpiándose con la otra mano la suciedad que el suelo del bosque había dejado en su falda.

-Cállate- Aulló, cabreado e iracundo, enfrentándola.

-No- Denegó ella, aparentemente, divertida.

- Que te calles- Ordenó nuevamente, pisando firmemente el suelo, produciendo el sonido del crujido de las ramas que, hacía escasos veinte segundos, reposaban tranquilas en el piso, formando parte del abundante follaje.-

- No me voy a callar- Contestó Leah, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra un frondoso árbol del bosque, el cuál, en aquellos instantes, sólo se encontraba ocupado por ellos dos, el resto, estaba en penumbras.

- Hazlo o sino…- Advirtió él, aproximándose, con pasos pausados pero firmes, hacia dónde la chica se encontraba, apretando los puños y tensionando la quijada.

-¿Vas a intentarme golpear? Si lo intentas, tu enorme cara quedará más deforme de lo que ya es. Inténtalo Chucho patético y te juro que el que Isabella Swan se case con el chupasangre pasará a ser tu segunda prioridad.- Amenazó, fulminándole con aquellos ojos marrones, heredados de su padre.

- Ya cállate de una maldita vez Leah- Exigió, pasándose frustrado una mano por el cabello, conteniendo los deseos de que la joven fuese Paul para poder romperle la nariz con toda la libertad del mundo.

-Oblígame- Respondió, aseverando su semblante y cruzando más sus brazos.

- Eres jodidamente insoportable- Afirmó, señalándola con el dedo índice, un gesto que, a Leah, le pareció muy infantil, especialmente, viniendo de un muchacho que, se suponía, debía ser el alpha que guiase a la manada .

- Y tú eres exsasperante, ése detalle equilibra un poco la cosa entre nosotros ¿No lo crees?- Cuestionó divertida.

- Deja de molestarme- Proclamó, inflando un poco los mofletes y pegándole una patada a una pequeña roca que se encontraba allí, tirada en el suelo poblado por pasto, cuyas tonalidades, oscilaban entre todas las gamas existentes de verde.

- No me digas que vas a llamar a tu papá a que venga a defenderte, Jackie- Pronunció burlona, sonriendo ampliamente, dejando entrever sus perlados y afilados dientes blancos.

- No me digas Jackie.- Protestó, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el ceño.

- Jackie, Jackie, Jackie, Jackie- Empezó a canturrear ella, con un cierto rin tin tin en la voz.

- Te lo advierto Leah- Previno, esforzándose para que su voz sonara más grave y autoritaria, y no la de un muchacho desgarbado que está en plena y acelerada etapa de pubertad.

- Jackie, Jackie, Jackie - Siguió entonando, completamente, ajena a todo. Al noveno "Jackie" consecutivo, se quedó por la mitad, unos labios gruesos, firmes y bruscos, le impidieron seguir canturreando feliz.

Él no supo cuándo decidió hacerlo, fue algo impulsivo e imprevisto, quería que se callara, ansiaba callarla por si mismo. Indudablemente, ése le pareció el mejor método, excepto, por supuesto, romperle la nariz, pero no podía hacerlo, a menos de que quisiese tener a casi toda la manada, junto a su padre y la Señora Clearwater, en contra.

La arrinconó contra el árbol, poniendo delante su cuerpo del de ella (para no permitirle ninguna escapatoria), sintiéndola estremecerse un poco ante el brusco contacto. Comenzó a besarla, explorando aquellos apetitosos labios, degustando su carne. Deslizó su lengua despacio, abriéndose lugar entre las comisuras de la boca e introduciéndola lentamente. Leah le agarró por la cabeza, aferrando con sus manos su cabello, acercándolo más hacia su lado, besándole con frenesí, Jacob, pasmado, contestó con igual intensidad.

Era explorarse y conocerse el uno al otro, podría llamársele "reconocimiento de compañeros de equipo" o, más bien, de manada. No era cómo si, realmente, importara.

Mientras se besaban, él deslizo su mano derecha hacia la falda de la chica, acariciando su muslo, corriendo la cremallera de la pollera delicadamente, porque, sabía, era una de las pocas prendas femeninas de las que era poseedora y, a él, le gustaba verla de vez en cuando con algo que no fuesen esos típicos pantalones deportivos que solía usar. Una vez quitada la prenda, tirada contra otro árbol, ella se dedicó a la parte baja del vientre de él, intentando desabrochar su cremallera con impaciencia. Si algo caracterizaba a Leah, éso era, definitivamente, el ser bastante impaciente.

- Esto, no está bien- Alcanzó a susurrar Jake con voz ronca, de una forma cortada y agitada, deshaciendo aquel fogoso y húmedo beso. Separándose un poco de la proximidad establecida entre sus cuerpos.

Leah puso los ojos en blanco, antes de atacar nuevamente la bragueta de él y susurrar en su oído, rozando sus gruesos labios carmesí contra el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del chico, provocándole un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y le puso, _un_ _poco,_ la piel de gallina - ¿Desde cuándo las cosas que haces están bien?-

Él no respondió, de hecho, no reaccionó hasta darse cuenta de que su pantalón ya estaba completamente desabrochado, la miró divertido, observándola sacarse la blusa verde de seda con agilidad, toda una experta. -¿Hago bien en suponer que ésta no es tu primera vez? - Conjeturó él, terminando de sacarse la bendita prenda y tirándola cerca de la falda de ella, ambas, al lado de las raíces de un Haya que estaba situado por allí.

Cómo toda respuesta Leah atacó con ansias sus labios, mordiendo, chupando, provocándolo e, incitándolo.

Jake se tardó unos instantes en responder, cuándo lo hizo, repitió la misma acción de morder, chupar y explorar, jalando con sus brazos a la muchacha más contra su cuerpo, si es que esto fuera posible, incluso antes, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podrían haberse confundido con uno solo.

Jadeó roncamente al sentir la ávida mano de la chica deslizándose poco a poco por sus boxers y tocando la punta de su extremidad.- Maldición Leah- Pronunció, separando sus labios de los de ella - para luego abocarse a la tarea de lambisquear su cuello -, la cuál, sonrió satisfecha e intensificó su toque, rodeando con su palma el miembro erecto y apretándolo ligeramente.

La nueva maldición que escapó de la boca del Black, chocó contra el cuello de la muchacha, quién, cómo toda respuesta, dejó escapar una suave y natural risa.

-¿Demasiado placer para el bueno de Jackie? – Preguntó burlona, apretando un poco más el agarre y penetrándolo con los ojos.

-No- Respondió él, sonriéndole de una forma traviesa pero con esfuerzo - Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego- Afirmó, antes de introducir bruscamente su amplia mano derecha bajo las bragas de ella, un ronco gemido que se escapó de la boca de la chica, le hizo sonreír con satisfacción .

-Bastardo- Susurró Leah a su oído, divertida, rozando su pecho con el de él. La tela del delicado corpiño de encaje negro, era lo único que los separaba de su encuentro. Jacob se la quitó con premura, anhelante de la sensación de más piel de ella contra la suya.

Al mismo tiempo que él le quitaba el sostén, ella, igual de presurosa, deslizaba los boxer negros hacia el suelo. Lo único que quedaba, además de la lujuria de ambos, eran las bragas de ella, cosa de la que él, se encargó casi en un instante.

Se recostaron sobre el suave pasto, Jake rió al ver a Leah haciendo un gesto de irritación en el momento en que las pequeñas flores- que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo- se enredaron con su cabello. Le pasó una mano por allí, sacándole algunas y colocándoselas en su broncíneo rostro, aumentando el fruncimiento de su ceño. Antes de que ella pudiese llegar a protestar, tapó sus labios con los suyos, al mismo tiempo que sus manos exploraban desenfrenadamente el candente cuerpo de la chica.

Sus cuerpos, sudorosos, se sentían bien juntos, no se amoldaban a la perfección, pero, indudablemente, se complementaban de alguna manera completamente singular.

Dudoso, buscó su mirada antes de tomar el paso decisivo, ella le sonrió ligeramente, concediéndole el permiso que buscaba, pero que, de todas formas, si resultase denegado, quizás violaría.

Lentamente, sin perder el intercambio mutuo de iris, fue penetrándola, los cuerpos de ambos se convulsionaban, jadeaban al mismo ritmo, cómo si aquella fuera su danza secreta.

Las afiladas uñas de ella se clavaron violentamente en su espalda al llegar al momento crucial, él, cómo toda respuesta, dejó que un ronco "Joder" emanara de su boca.

En pleno momento de éxtasis, es cuándo la realidad le invadió cómo una cruel y cruda bofetada.

Fue oírla gemir "Sam" bajo su pecho, sintiendo sus suaves senos rozándolo, y entender que nunca podrían corresponderse.

* * *

No hay nada como el porno y el alcohool y tu lo sabes pillina xD LOL, Nah, mentira MUY FELICES NAVIDADES MI VIDA :3 que Ginger viva por siempre :3

Son 1.518 palabras,casi no llego xD

Besotes!


End file.
